1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the machining of label cutting edges which are etched photochemically out of a carrier base. The invention also relates to an apparatus for cutting labels. Labels consisting of label material adhering releasably to a supporting web are to be cut as a result of the rolling of the label cutting edges over the label material. The carrier base can be the body of a roller or a metal sheet fastened in the form of a sleeve on a roller.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been shown that cutting edges that have been formed only by photochemical etching are not suitable, without further treatment, for cutting out labels since they necessarily have relatively wide upper limiting faces (i.e., they are not sharp enough to cut through the label material).